


Stories already started

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Elbow [3]
Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is a line from Colour Fields. nothing belongs to me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stories already started

**Author's Note:**

> title is a line from Colour Fields. nothing belongs to me.

Octavia doesn’t know what she wants from life, but she knows what she doesn’t want. She doesn’t want to be stuck taking over her mums job. She wanted to be like her uncle when she was younger, he was always going off to far flung countries and having a far more exciting time than he ever could have had at home, and she wanted that. The postcards that she got in the post just heightened her belief that his job was the best. She hadn’t realised, until she met Roy Steel in a bar, just how much he had glossed over and changed or left out from those updates. After Margot’s death, when the postcards stopped, she stopped wanted to be an adventure in dangerous countries far away, and instead sought her own adventures closer to home.


End file.
